Bo Nørregaard
Bo Nørregaard, født Nielsen er den ældste af Erik Nielsen og Ida Nørregaards to drenge. Han bliver meget påvirket af sin fars selvmord. Bo er dygtig i skolen og hans mor tager for givet at Bo vil i gymnasiet. = Bos udvikling = 1951-1954 Bo bliver født i maj, '51. Hans fødsel tvinger Ida til at gå til sygeeksamen i august. Bo er elsket af sine forældre og alle sine bedsteforældre. De første år af Bos liv er præget af Eriks kamp med at få Meyer & Nielsens fjernsynsfabrik op og køre. Desuden påvirkes familien af de økonomiske problemer og den stress som Erik er under på Bella. Bo holder virkelig meget af Emma og ser op til hende. Hans forældre bliver separeret efter at Erik smider Ida, Bo og Henrik ud og Erik efterfølgende indlægges på Psykiatrisk afd. Erik søger skilsmisse og rejser til Amerika. 1956-1959 Bo bor sammen med sin mor og lillebror Henrik i en lille lejlighed(Karen Jensens, som hans mor har overtaget) på Nørrebro. Han har ikke set sin far i halvandet år og savner ham meget. Bo er meget opmærksom på hvordan hans mor har det og er meget ansvarsbevidst. Kontakten med hans far er meget sporadisk. Bo er flov over at hans karakterbog ikke er underskrevet af hans far og bliver mobbet med det af klassekammeraterne. Så både Bo og Henrik kommer i slagsmål pga. det. Ida sørger for at Erik spiser middag hjemme hos Ida og drengene. Han beder Bo om at må se Bos karakterbog og roser Bo for de flotte karakterer og giver ham en 2-krone. At karakterbogen er underskrevet af hans far betyder virkelig meget for Bo. Den aften falder han lykkelig i søvn velvidende at hans far er lige inde i stuen. Men der sker noget som gør at kontakten brydes endnu engang. 1961-1964 Bo lider under at hans far bryder kontakten med hele familien, inklusive Bo og Henrik. Det bekymrer Ida virkelig meget og hun prøver at hjælpe Bo. Han prøver ihærdigt at holde kontakten med sin far, det lykkes kun, da Ida spørger Karin om hjælp til at finde Eriks adresse. Men Erik svarer ikke på Bos fødselsdagsbrev. Erik dukker op og inviterer drengene på en køretur og lover dem en hel femmer, hvis de omdeler hans brochurer for ham. Han tager dem med ud og spise bagefter. Ida skælder Erik ud og han går uden at sige farvel til drengene. Det er Bo ked af. Da Erik begår selvmord, er præsten en anelse indiskret og Bo regner det ud. Han stikker fra kirken og de kan ikke finde ham nogle steder. Børge finder ham i cykelkælderen. Bo spørger hvorfor hans far gjorde det, hvilket Børge ikke kan svare på. Bo siger at sådan noget må man ikke gøre når man har børn, det giver Børge ham ret i. Børge fortæller Bo om Palles mor, Rosamarie. Snakken får Bo til at få det lidt bedre. Der går et par år. Bo har det okay, på trods af alt der er sket. Han og broren er noget forbeholdne, da deres mor får en ny ven, Søren. Da Søren foreslår at de flytter ind hos ham, håber Bo og Henrik at de må få en hund. Så da de er ude og sælge lodder for FDF, køber de en nuttet hundehvalp. Selv Ida smelter over den, men Søren vil ikke have hund, så Ida beder dem aflevere den tilbage. Men de tager i stedet for ud til deres farmor og farfar for at spørge om hunden kan bo hos dem. De indvilger, men Ida vil overhovedet ikke høre tale om det og har et skænderi med drengene over at de aldrig må besøge deres farmor og farfar og hvorfor hunden ikke kunne bo hos dem, når de nu havde sagt ja. Ida har af gode grunde, ikke fortalt drengene, om Kaj-Holgers rolle i Eriks død. Det ender med at Bo og Henrik kanaliserer deres vrede over hunden over på Søren, i stedet for. Da Emma skal giftes med Morten, d. 26. dec., '64 er både Ida, Søren, Bo og Henrik inviteret. Drengenes kølige opførelse overfor Søren tydeliggøre at forholdet er uholdbart og det går i stykker. 1967-1969 Bo er nu ca. seksten år og går i 2. real. Han er stor Beatles-fan og lun på Bente fra parallelklassen. Læreren, Hr. Sønderby(af eleverne kaldet "Bismarck", efter den tyske politiker, Otto von Bismarck-Schönhausen) ydmyger en af Bos klassekammerater, Gert, ved at sige at til ham, at han burde drukne sig selv i sortdamsøen. Bo siger til Hr. Sønderby, at han burde drukne sig selv for ham ville ingen savne. Hr. Sønderby hævner sig ved give Bo dårlige karakterer og ved at skrive at, Bo kun er "måske egnet til gymnasiet". Ida opsøger læreren og giver ham en opsang og det gør Bo vred. Bo ved ikke hvad han vil. Hvis han forsætter i 3. real, kan han forsætte sammen med sine nuværende klassekammerater og Bente. Han fortæller sin mor at det handler om hans ambitioner og ikke hendes. Da Henrik er taget til Vesttyskland og Ida er taget derned for at hente ham, tilbringer Bo og Bente natten sammen, hjemme hos ham. 1972-1973 Bo bor nu i Småland og arbejder på et savværk og med velgørenhed. Han har lejet en ødegård. Ida og Søren besøger ham for at aflevere hans ting til ham. Selvom Ida ikke helt forstår Bos valg, synes hun der er hyggeligt på ødegården. Da hans mor beder ham komme hjem til Henriks 20 års-fødselsdag, nægter Bo, da den skal holdes hos Kaj Holger og Karin. Bos vrede og had mod hans farfar er ikke blevet mindre i løbet af de sidste tre år. Ida fortæller ham, at hans farmor ikke har det godt og han burde besøge hende. Bo bliver venner med Lisa. I okt., '72 besøger de, Karin, som beder Bo forsone sig med sin farfar, da had og vrede er opslidende. Lisa overhører tilfældigvis den samtale. Bo sender sin farmor et varmt og kærligt brev, hvor han beklager at han ikke kan eller vil forsone sig med Kaj Holger, som ikke vil acceptere ting, han ikke forstår(Kaj Holger læser senere brevet og bliver meget ked af det). Bo skriver også til sin farmor at hun fik ret i at han og Lisa ville finde sammen, da hun er flyttet ind hos ham. Efter at Ida er gået fra Søren, bor hun hos Bo, mens hun prøver at færdiggøre sit speciale. Det viser sig at Lisa er gravid og at Bo skal være far. Han og Lisa er jublende lykkelige. Da Karin dør, beder Ida, Bo om at komme med hjem til begravelsen. Han nægter hårdnakket, på trods af hans mors ord. Lisa går ham på klingen og fortæller at hun hørte at Karins sidste ønske var at Bo skulle forsones med Kaj Holger. Bo viser en vrede og et temperament som skræmmer Lisa, så hun undgår Bo efter den oplevelse. Han opsøger hende flere gange for at tale med hende, men hun siger til ham at hans had skræmmer hende. Lisa siger til Bo; "Hadet til din farfar, bringer ikke din far tilbage.". Kærligheden til Lisa og det at han selv skal være far, får til sidst Bo til at opsøge Kaj Holger, som pga. en hjerneblødning har taleproblemer og sidder i en kørestol. Bo slutter endeligt fred med sin farfar. Bo, Lisa og Ida skal besøge hans mormor og morfar i Ringkøbing og bagefter holde sommerferie i Søndervig. Bo præsenterer stolt Lisa for Anders og Astrid Nørregaard og hun bliver godt modtaget. = Familie og forhold = Familie Kæreste: Lisa Barn: Ukendt køn og navn Fars familie Farfar: Kaj Holger Nielsen Farmor: Karin Nielsen Far: Erik Nielsen Faster: Søs Nielsen Kusine: Margrethe From Kusine: Marie From Palle From var gift med hans faster, og far til hans kusiner. Palle er nu sammen med Bos mor, Ida. Mors familie Morfar: Anders Nørregaard Mormor: Astrid Nørregaard Morbror: Ebbe Nørregaard Mor: Ida Nørregaard Morbror: ? Morbror: ? Lillebror: Henrik Nørregaard Kategori:Familien Nielsen Kategori:Familien Nørregaard Kategori:Ida Nørregaard Kategori:Erik Nielsen Kategori:Barn af hovedperson Kategori:Bipersoner Kategori:1951 Kategori:1952 Kategori:1953 Kategori:1954 Kategori:1956 Kategori:1957 Kategori:1958 Kategori:1959 Kategori:1961 Kategori:1962 Kategori:1964 Kategori:1965 Kategori:1967 Kategori:1968 Kategori:1969 Kategori:1972 Kategori:1973 Kategori:Del 4 Kategori:Del 5 Kategori:Del 6 Kategori:Del 7 Kategori:Del 8 Kategori:Del 9 Kategori:Del 10 Kategori:Del 11 Kategori:Del 12 Kategori:Del 13 Kategori:Del 14 Kategori:Del 15 Kategori:Del 16 Kategori:Del 17 Kategori:Del 18 Kategori:Del 19 Kategori:Del 20 Kategori:Del 21 Kategori:Del 22